The present invention relates generally to information processing systems and more particularly to a methodology and implementation for enabling a user interface and data flow between different applications in a computer system.
Current computer workstations and PCs have the ability to have a plurality of programs open at a given time, and to run any selected one of them by merely xe2x80x9cpointing and clickingxe2x80x9d a pointer on a screen to an icon of the desired program. Such programs include browser programs, text processing programs, and xe2x80x9cchatxe2x80x9d programs among others. Text processing programs are able to receive input from a user, process words and text in accordance with the user input and selectively provide an output such as a printed document or saved file at the direction of the user. So called xe2x80x9cchatxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cinstant messagingxe2x80x9d programs are used to allow many users to share a common session on a network, such as the Internet. Inputs from the participants are xe2x80x9cpostedxe2x80x9d in a viewable area on each user""s screen, and the other participants are able to respond. All user inputs are presented on the screens of all of the participants. Browser programs are run to enable users to access the resources of the Internet or World Wide Web. By using a browser program, a user is able to connect to any of a great number of available web sites for any of any purposes, including conducting research and/or business transactions. Users are also able to download other programs from web sites and run the programs on the user""s terminal.
In all of these programs, a user may work and perform program functions only within the framework of the individual programs. Typically, the programs are user-friendly and menu-driven, and the user is limited to functions specified in the menus which may be presented on the user""s display screen. For example, in a word or text processing program, a user may input and manipulate text in a document but would not be able to send that text to another terminal without using another program such as an email program included within a browser program. Even in working with several documents within one word processing program, if it is desired to transfer text between the programs, the user must cut-and-paste within the framework of the word processing menu system. Users have been unable to reap synergistic results which may be available from combining the functions and operations of the several programs which may be open at any given time on a user""s terminal.
Thus there is a need for an improved methodology and implementing system which enables a more advantageous use of available programs on a user terminal by enabling a user to combine the various functions of the programs and providing for selective operational and functional relationships between programs during user terminal sessions.
A method and implementing computer system is provided in which a user program-linking interface is presented on a computer screen to enable a user to select an input or source program, as well as one of several available functional operators. The linking program is effective to receive data from the input program, perform a selected functional operation on the data as may be selected by a user, and deliver the resulting information in a manner chosen by the user. In one exemplary embodiment, the resulting information is delivered to a selected output or target program which may be coupled to the linking program. In another example, the linking program is effective to provide a display window to show the results of the functional operation performed on the source program as selected by the user.